


Token Gestures

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with his best friend's ex-girlfriend and younger brother isn't something Roy planned on. In fact, it's something he tried to actively avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Red Hood And The Outlaws #09. Written for the [DCnU Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/3414.html?thread=126550#t126550) "Roy _isn't_ going to sleep with Jason and Kory. Dick's his best friend - sleeping with Dick's little brother and ex-girlfriend just isn't going to happen. Nope. He's not going to sleep with them. Not even a little bit. Not even when they give him _that_ look. Not at all. No matter how tempting they may be when they roll around together like that, ripping at each others clothes and biting, clawing, marking, making noises that make Roy's toes curl inside his boots. He's not going to sleep with them... Oh, _hell_ ".

Dick’s a good guy. A _great_ guy. One of the best friends Roy’s ever had.

And, okay, Roy hasn’t actually spoken to Dick in a while. But he’ll admit that it’s totally his own fault, because _he_ was the one dodging Dick’s calls. 

Because _he_ was the one who hit rock bottom and couldn’t face any of his friends.

But the point is, strained friendship or not, Roy likes Dick and doesn’t actually want to screw him over.

And sleeping with Dick’s ex-girlfriend probably wasn’t the best way of showing that. But Dick and Kori, they’ve been over a while now, and Kori’s free to do whatever (or whoever) she damn well pleases. 

So Roy thinks Dick will understand. They’ll still be good.

Jason, on the other hand. 

Well, that’s just a step too far.

There’s having that conversation with your once-upon-a-time-best-friend where you have to explain about addiction and the terrible things you did in the name of it and ‘oh, by the way, I’m totally dating your ex-girlfriend’.

He doesn’t need to add ‘I also boned your sort-of younger brother, but we’re still cool, right’.

He _really_ doesn’t need to add ‘did I mention I fucked your ex-girl and your brother at the same time’.

Dick’s a great guy, but everyone has limits before they start breaking things. 

Like Roy’s face.

The point is, Roy’s been making a valiant effort _not_ to sleep with Jason and Kori at the same time. 

But there’s that whole thing where everyone has limits, and Roy’s really fucking aware of his own.

Because they went back to Gotham and Roy kind of expected Jason to deal with his daddy issues by shooting things, but instead Jason pounced (while Roy was still trying to fly the ship, the crazy bastard) and Kori had made this soft, pleased, _hungry_ noise and. 

Well.

Roy’s effort really _was_ valiant, but it was also pretty much doomed.

So now he’s got Jason plastered against his back, and somewhere along the line Jason lost his body armour, so it’s bare skin against bare skin, slick and oh so hot, and those are Jason’s teeth digging into the back of his neck.

And Kori’s all pressed up against his front, the ample swell of her breasts this perfect, warm pressure against Roy’s chest, and her hands are gleefully cruel as they tug at his hair, pull his head this way and that so she can devour his mouth.

Honestly, he deserves a fucking medal for resisting them this long.

They should probably be checking the ship for damage, because that wasn’t exactly one of Roy’s smoother landings, or scoping out the field they’ve wound up in to make sure it’s clear. But Roy’s done his penance, he’s waited for what feels like forever, and there’s pretty much no way he can wait even a second longer.

And he apparently doesn’t have to. Because Jason’s teeth have moved to Roy’s shoulder, and his thumb is sliding down Roy’s spine, past his tailbone, down between his ass cheeks, and Roy’s squirming and panting and making really embarrassing noises he can’t quite bring himself to care about.

And Kori’s fingers twist at his nipples, sharp-sweet bite of her fingernails, and she crooks her leg up, inside of her thigh resting against Roy’s hip, rubbing herself all over his cock, and he can feel how wet she is for him, how ready she is.

He’ll send Dick a muffin basket as an apology. Or maybe a basket full of shiny Q-Corp tech.

But right now Dick is the furthest thing from Roy’s mind as he gasps and groans and surrenders to his team-mates’ touch.


End file.
